


The Day After

by GarrieSun



Series: A Phoenix's Scars [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, that's it food and fluff what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: Celebrating the world not ending -- the day after it almost did? More likely than you think.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i got inspired by twitter fan art here have whatever this is thanks in advance for reading ahhhh bye

“What do you mean, a _ festival_?” Lio was incredulous. Galo laughed in his face, perhaps a little too loud. It hadn’t been more than a day after the world had nearly ended, after all.  
“Isn’t celebrating something people do best? Besides, Remi said everyone’s appliances broke in the fire so some food has to be cooked _ now _.” Galo said matter-of-factly, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was practically drooling. Lio was unamused. Galo could care less -- there was food to be eaten. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Lio said, and Galo grinned wider at that.   
“Let’s go!!” Galo grabbed Lio’s hand and began dragging him down the main road -- one of the few things still somehow intact.  
“Hey --” Lio started to say, but stopped himself. He’d abruptly realized he didn’t mind holding Galo’s hand so much. Though stumbling after him as they went, he found he rather liked the large, callused hand holding his firmly, yet somehow gently. 

They passed many a stall that Lio was surprised to see had been set up -- out of _ what _ and from _ where _ he couldn’t know -- before stopping at one with a bench. The bright red _ noren _ hanging from its shabby roof proclaimed in hasty scrawl that ramen was served there. 

“Two bowls, please, sir!” Galo yelled unnecessarily, but the chef answered in mirrored enthusiasm. Again, Lio wondered how they managed not only to set up like this, but to have the _ energy_, as well.

Two hefty bowls with generous servings of chashu pork clunked down in front of them, and were accompanied by a hearty “on the house for our saviors”. Lio blinked in confusion and tried desperately to pay with what little he had, but the chef was pushier -- and threatened to give him even more pork if he didn’t stop. Galo only laughed at their exchange. They both thanked the chef and started on the steaming bowls.

Galo slurped down a massive mouthful in one go, and kept at this pace for a good few moments.  
“Ahh, as good as always!!” He turned to Lio to ask him how he liked it. 

He hadn’t noticed between the clamor of the stall and focusing on eating, but Lio was… crying. He looked like he was trying desperately to hide behind his hair, but he could only do so much while eating at the pace that he was. _ That’s right. He probably hasn’t had a decent meal in a long time_. Galo had half a mind to point out the obvious, but decided against it. Instead, he smiled softly, and returned to his own bowl.

* * *

“Sooo, how’d you like it?” Galo asked. He made sure to ask only long after he was sure Lio wasn’t crying anymore. His nose was still a tad ruddy, though. It was cute.  
“I liked it,” was all he said, and he shivered. Then he felt a gentle weight cover him. Galo finished draping his Burning Rescue jacket over Lio’s shoulders, and continued chattering away as if nothing happened. Lio considered this, then pulled the jacket more securely over him. 

“Thanks.”   
Galo stopped mid-sentence, and smiled. “It looks good on you.”  
The rest of Lio’s face flushed again, just a little. Galo walked in front of Lio and faced him.

“You know, I... I’d like it if you could join us. At Burning Rescue.” Galo’s face grew a little anxious at his own words. “Your friends, too."  
Lio looked right into Galo’s eyes, searching for something to confirm his doubts. But as always, they only burned with sincerity. Lio stepped closer. 

“H-hey, I mean, if you don’t want to that’s up to y--” Lio silenced him with a press of his lips to Galo’s, and lingered there for a prolonged moment. When he pulled away, it was Galo who was bright red. 

“Thank you. I’ll let them know.” Galo never thought his heart could beat that fast.

Nor did he think he could ever see a smile that beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i write really short stuff i hope y'all liked it  
if u got this far and still got a moment please leave a comment, they make me happy hehe


End file.
